


Could've Been Worse

by 67policebox



Series: Wearing Eachothers Clothes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Wrong Shirt! Go read it if you want, but it's not necessary :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could've Been Worse

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait, been super busy!

Clint had simply laughed at Pietro for what had happened between him and Tony. But it wasn't what had happened that worried Pietro, it was everyone else's reactions that worried him.  
"Pietro... You have to go out there eventually." Clint said quietly. Pietro sighed.  
"I know... I fucked up..." He groaned.  
"No, you didn't. They'd find out eventually, it just happened now. Not your fault." Clint replied softly.  
"But they don't even know either of us like guys, much less that we'd date each other." Pietro groaned, falling back on the bed.  
"Yeah, I know. But we have to face them eventually." Clint moved closer to Pietro and put an arm over him.  
"It'll be fine. C'mon." Clint got up and took Pietro's hand to pull him up.  
"I don't wanna do this. We can hide in here. Climb out the window when we need stuff." Pietro whined.  
"Why are you so scared of this?" Clint asked.  
"It could be really humiliating." Pietro said nervously.  
"But it won't. It'll be fine. C'mon." Clint successfully pulled him up and they walked out into the living room where everyone was gathered. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw everyone staring at them. Pietro gave a nervous wave.  
"Morning..." He said quietly.  
"So Tony told us what happened." Natasha said with a smirk on her face.  
"Shut up." Clint said, rolling his eyes as he got two coffees and handed one to Pietro.  
"So you're a couple then?" Wanda asked and Pietro nodded slowly.  
"I'm happy for you." She stood up to hug him.  
"So wait... are you... gay?" Steve asked, almost scared to say gay because it was a terrible thing to be when he was born. Pietro nodded again and Clint shook his head.  
"Wait, Clint, you're not gay?" Tony asked.  
"Nope."  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm bisexual dumbass." Clint replied.  
"Heyyy, you have a boyfriend!" Natasha smiled and hugged him too.  
"This went better then I thought." Pietro said quietly, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on more prompts, promise :)


End file.
